Jade: miss Dave
by angeliza8i8
Summary: Sadstuck: Jade finally realizes her feelings, and get's to see Dave again after three long years...but the reunion is cut short. Rated T for darkness...


You are Jade Harley,

and right now, you can't seem to fall asleep.

You used to be able to fall asleep anywhere, at anytime, to the point that you often used to just flop over and fall asleep out of the blue all the time. However, recently, it has been getting more and more difficult. Even though you are very snuggly tucked into the bed you have slept in since you were a much smaller child, (John insisted on tucking you in tonight, for some reason) surrounded by your beloved squiddles, and have the lovely croaking of LOFAF frogs as a lullaby, you are restless.

The three years spent on your golden ship will soon be coming to a close. Very soon, you, your brother John, and everyone else on board will reach the new session. You can feel it, like static through the fur on your doggy ears, or a string wrapped around your heart, pulling you ever closer.

Three years is a very long time to wait.

You can remember, very clearly, every silly message and rhyme that the owner of that string sent to you. Even more clearly than that, though, you remember the day you finally could put a face to that name. Sleek, well kept pale blond hair, a pair of large, iconic shades, and fair skin lightly laced with freckles…

That was him.

Turntechgod.

Dave Strider.

You remember vividly, all the fun you two had in those hours that flew by far faster than they should have. Those hours you spent catching frogs, goofing off, and making up rhymes together. You remember the sound of his laughter, and the shared smiles. You remember (finally) convincing him to take off his shades, and the view of his breathtaking red eyes…

...Then Jack came, and Dave was taken from you far too soon.

Those few hours of pure joy, you held onto them. You held them as you completed your task. You held them as Dave's killer followed you as you did so.

You held onto those moments until you died.

Then you came back, gripping them ever tighter.

Even now, you hold them; tightly, and close to your heart. However, you've learned much during these three years, and now you finally understand the importance of those moments. The reason why you've held them so tight for so long, the reason you were attracted to Davesprite, the reason why it hurt so much when he left you, and the reason why his red eyes haunt your dreams:

You love Dave.

It's silly, you know that. It's silly to fall in love with someone you've only seen in person once. It's even sillier when you only ever spent a few hours with them, but you have always been a bit of a silly person. You had always admired Dave, his collectedness, his funny jokes, you liked "Turntechgod", one of the only three (four if you count Jake) friends you've ever had. You "liked" that Dave, but after meeting him in person, having a face, and a voice, and a personality to put with his bright red text... you fell in love with Dave Strider. That is why you can't sleep, the knowledge that soon, you could see him a second time, after a very long, long wait.

Three years...but it feels like it's been so much longer to you. How many dog years is three years again? 21? That's it, it feels like it's been 21 years since you glimpsed his red eyes.

Gosh you miss him.

Then, suddenly, you feel it. A hard tug at your heart, and the "knowing" that comes with being a witch of space are all you need to know it's true;

He's here.

Just now, your ship has entered the new session, and you are now in the same universe as him. You can feel his presence, just a few light years away, and as bright as a star. You sit up, untucking the blanket as you do so, (sorry John). You step out of bed, and stretch as you stand, focusing your powers on the bright presence you know to be Dave. The little string on you heart is no longer tugging, it is pulling harder than ever before.

You are tired of waiting.

In less than a second, you've teleported over by him, stopping the meteor where he, Rose, and others you think to be the trolls, are standing on to a halt.

"Hi guys!"

You smile at Rose,( she seems a bit tipsy...), and then at Dave. You're not sure how, but you know that beneath his sunglasses, his red eyes are locked with your green ones. Unconsciously, your smile brightens even more. Three years...and now he's standing just three yards away.

"Long time no see!"

You want to leap from where you float, wrap your arms around him, and tell him. About all those years that felt so empty without him, how much you missed him, but for some reason, you can't. Something's there, inside you, and that realization chills you to the bone. You could have sworn it wasn't there before, but it's there no, and it's spreading, and fast. Your heat starts beating urgently inside your chest, and you know that whatever this is, it isn't good. Desperate, you try to move your mouth...no matter what, you need to tell him! Tell him what you didn't tell him three years ago, what took you so long to finally understand. You try with all your might to say, "I love you".

But you are no longer in control. You're falling, no, something is pushing you down. The brute force of it is so frightening, you are too frozen with fear to fight back. The thread on your heart, that's tug has become as natural as breathing to you these past three years, stops you for a moment. You can feel Dave on the other end, reaching out to you, trying to keep you from falling further, but the thread is stretching thin. The force pushes harder, snapping the both the thread, and your only connection with Dave is gone. You're falling faster now. The comfort of the thread's tug, and the warmth of Dave's presence are gone. Replaced by a feeling of terrible loss, and lonely cold. You can feel who you are, every memory, every precious moment, everything, leaving you. Yet still, you keep falling. Deeper and deeper, into something very grim, and very, very, dark.

The words,"I love you." echo uselessly into the emptiness where you once were.


End file.
